Cats the Musical
by FireGoddess528
Summary: The kittens are trying to find the perfect gift for Gus. What does he love most? Musicals! So they choose to do AvenueQ and they drag the other cats into it. But what happens when the older cats realize what the play is about? Will the show go on?
1. Chapter 1

**I must seriously be on a really good sugar high to be writing this. All I know is I was listening to a couple of my cds and this idea pop into my head. I have to write it though. It'll bug me till I do. **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any of the ****characters**** or songs that are credited to another person. I'm just playing dolls with them, because their more fun then actually dolls. That is unless they made a Rum ****Tum**** Tugger ****doll**** or a ****Mistoffelees**** doll. I'd play with them. **

**Chapter 1: ****Etcetera's**** Idea **

The first sound that alerted Etcetera that the youngest human in her family was on her way home, was her loud singing. She always sang when ever she was doing something like it was programmed into her. Her voice wasn't terrible, but it wasn't superstar material either. Etcetera recognized the words from _'Popular'_, a song from the Broadway musical Wicked. It had become a favorite musical of her human and it seemed she was constantly singing one of it's songs.

Etcetera stretched before jumping off the window ledge, and trotting to the front door. She knew Ella's routine perfectly by now. She wold come through the door and drop her backpack on the floor, and picked up Etcetera giving her a kiss on the head, then taking hr into the kitchen to feed her and tell her about her day. That's why she always sat by the door when she heard her singing. She loved the attention Ella gave her.

As if on cue a teenage girl burst through the door, singing the last verse of popular. Still singing, she dumped her bag on the floor and picked up Etcetera. She began swinging the young kitten in her arms, as she sang. Etcetera let out a meow of joy as she was swung around. When Ella was done singing, she kissed the turquoise-shell kitten on her head.

"Hello Elphie," she greeted, carrying the kitten into the kitchen. "I hope you had a good day without me."

"Of course I did," Etcetera said even though she knew Ella couldn't understand her. "But it's more fun with you here."

Ella smiled, placing Etcetera on the floor. "That's good. Now what will you be having for lunch today."

Ella opened the doors to the cupboard and let Etcie pick out the kind she wanted. The kitten rummaged around for a few minutes before finally settling for chicken flavored.

"Ah chicken it it my dear Elphaba."

Once she had emptied the cans contents and filled Etcetera's water bowl, she prepared a peanut-butter sandwich and a soda for herself. She placed Etcetera's food on the floor in front of her, then sat down with her legs crossed. That was another thing Etcie loved about Ella. She always sat down and ate lunch with her. The hyper kitten enjoyed the young girls company, and she enjoyed listening to her chatter.

"You know the school musical I was telling you about," Ella said conversationally.

"Yes because it's all you've been talking about," Etcie said before taking a bit out of her food.

"Well I found out that were doing Avenue Q this year." She took a bit out of her sandwich. "It's actually a really funny musical."

Ella began humming out the tune to a song that Etcetera had never heard before, as she cleaned up the mess she had made. Etcie began rubbing against the young girls ankles, making her laugh.

"Elphie!" She picked up the kitten who was laughing, even though it seemed like meowing to Ella. "You wanna listen to the cd?"

"Yes," said Etcetera. Ella placed the kitten on the floor. "Last one to my room is a rotten egg."

The two began racing up to Ella's room. While Ella had longer legs, Etcetera was more hyper and had four legs on her side. She easily beat her human to her room. "Elphie your just to fast."

Etcetera began jumping up and down on the bed. "You better believe it! Now put the cd on."

Ella pressed the button on her stereo system. A males singing voice filled the room. Ella contributed her voice. At first Etcetera thought the song was getting boring, but it soon picked up with a quick piano melody. A man and a women began talking and singing about how bad their lives were. Soon they were joined by their friends singing about how their lives suck. Etcetera found the song funny. Ella placed Etcetera down on her bed again, and the kitten instantly began jumping again.

"Elphie you so hyper," Ella said laughing.

Etcetera didn't hear her, she was to busy dancing to the song. She didn't notice that Ella had gone downstairs to retrieve her backpack. Nor that she had pulled out a orange book with the words Avenue Q written across them. She had noticed though that Ella had stopped singing something rare for the teen. Etcie saw her instead reading the orange book.

"What's that? What's that?" she asked jumping from the bed to Ella's lap. For any other cat it might have been harder to jump the very long distance. But Etcetera had enough hyperness to achieve it.

"What's this?" she asked again, swatting at the book with her paw. Ella laughed, lifting the book out of the kittens reach. "No swatting," she said in a fake stern voice.

"Okay. Okay," Etcetera said bouncing up and down. "Just show me what it is."

Ella lowered the book, so that Etcetera could see it. It appeared to be a script to something. Etcetera was almost bored until she recognized a familiar song.

"Hey this is Avenue Q," the kitten yelled.

"I gotta study this if I want the part of Kate Monster," Ella said. It was quiet for a few minutes, as both read through the script. Ella was trying to memorize Kate's lines. Etcetera was trying to memorize It Sucks to Be Me. The silence was broken though by Ella's mother yelling up to her.

"Ella!"

"What?"

"Get ready were going out to dinner!"

"Okay!"

Ella let out a sigh, as she closed her script and placed it on her desk. "Looks like I'll have to study later."

Etcetera jumped down from her lap so that Ella could get ready. Once she was ready, she knelt down and rubbed Etcetera behind her ears. "Now you be good while I'm out. You hear me Elphie."

Etcetera let out a meow that Ella took as a yes.

"Good."

Once Ella had left the room, Etcetera jumped up onto the window ledge. From there she had a perfect view of the drive way. A plan was forming in her mind, but for it to take action, she needed the family to be gone. It took a while, but the car finally left the drive way. At that time, Etcetera set her plan into motion. Jumping down from her spot on the ledge, she padded down stairs (jumping down each stair two at a time for fun) and out the door.

She knew perfectly well where she was going. The junkyard would be full of life at this time of the day. Most families would be siting down for dinner, or going out. It was the perfect time for all cats to ditch their human homes for their real one at the junkyard. When the yard was in view, Etcetera broke into a run. She really wanted to tell her three friends her idea, because she thought it was a good one.

"Electra! Jemima! Victoria!" she yelled out. When her friends didn't respond to her first calls, she just yelled their names louder. She knew that Jenny and Jelly would talk to her later about yelling, but she didn't care.

Finally she spotted her three friends sitting in front of the abandoned car. It seemed that both Jemima and Electra were admiring something of Victoria's. When Etcetera was closer she saw that it was a a new collar with diamonds in it.

"Hey Vicki nice collar," she said sitting down with her friends. "So where'd ya get it? Did your humans give it to you? Are they real diamonds?"

The three kittens laughed at their friends hyperness. Victoria found it hard to answer when she was laughing.

"Yes my humans gave it to me." She paused to laugh before saying "And yes their real diamonds." She finished with a chuckle.

"That's really cool!" Etcetera began bouncing in her spot. "I gotta tell you guys something. And it's really cool to."

"What is it?" Jemima asked.

"Yeah tell us," said Electra.

"well you guys know about Gus's birthday right? And how it's a big deal 'cause he's the second oldest cat next to Old Deuteronomy?"

"Following you so far," Victoria said.

"And you know how we've been trying to find the perfect gift to get him?"

"Yeah," Electra said. She was trying to figure out what her friend was saying.

Etcetera smiled. "I've found the perfect thing for him."

**That's all there is for now. I'm sorry if the beginning was boring. Ella was important because she gives Etcetera the idea. And if your wondering why I choose Etcetera as the main focus. I just love her hyperness. So I though it would be fun to write. As always read and review. I'm already working on chapter two so it'll be up very soon. Always your faithful servant,**

**FireGoddess528 **


	2. The Great Idea

**Thank you to my single reviewer. This chapter goes out to you. **

**Chapter 2 The Great Idea Reveled **

"What does Gus love more then anything?" Etcetera asked. She watched as her three friends faces all scrunched up in thought. Victoria was the first to answer.

"When we listen to his stories?"

Etcetera shook her head no. "Electra?"

"When we don't fall asleep during his stories?"

Again Etcetera shook her head. But this time she let out a laugh. "No. But that's funny. Jemima."

"He like musicals and being in them," she said shyly. Etcetera let out a big smile, and hugged the shy kitten.

"That's right! He loves musicals!"

The three kittens were confused. What did she mean by he loved musicals? Everyone knew that, but how was it going to help get the perfect gift.

"Etcie what exactly are you getting at?"asked Electra.

"You mean you don't get it?"

The three kittens shook their heads.

"We're going to put on a musical for Gus on his birthday!"

Etcetera didn't get the reactions that she had thought she would. Instead of three cheers, and shouts of that's brilliant, she received three looks of confusion. Electra was the first to break the silence that had fallen onto the group.

"How do you plan on doing that?"

Etcetera smiled. "Simple. First we get a script. Second we cast the parts out to our fellow kits. Third we practice till the parts are etched into our skulls. Fourth we put on the best show in jellicle history!"

Victoria and Electra couldn't help it. It sounded cool. No one in the junkyard had ever put on a musical before, unless it was for the jellicle ball. Jemima on the other paw, was thinking of the older cats.

"Don't ya think we should ask first? I mean shouldn't we ask if we can do this?"

Etcetera thought about it for a moment, her head. "Jemi is right. Come on."

"Where we going?" Victoria asked.

"To find Jenny and Jelly duh!" she answered. "We'll ask hem then I'll show the play were doin."

It didn't take long for the kittens to find the older queens. The two were sitting just outside of Jenny's den. They were eating mouse cakes, while watching Pouncival and Tumblebrutus wrestle each other. The other tom kittens Plato, Victor, and George were also watching the fight, yelling comments at random times.

"Jelly! Jenny!" Etcetera yelled over the noise the young toms were making. The queens looked up from their conversation, at the sound of her voice.

"There you are," Jenny said. "We've been wondering where you all ran off t-" "Ha ha I win!"

Jenny was cut off by the sound of Pouncival's yells of victory. He had pinned Tumblebrutus underneath him, leaving the brown and white tom unable to move.

"You just got lucky is all."

"Yeah right you sore loser."

"Pounc! Brutus! No fighting!" Jelly scowled.

The two toms murmured sorry, but were waiting until Jelly had her back turned so they continue their fight. Jelly sighed, before sitting down next to Jenny who was in front of the four queenkits.

"Why did we let them play fight again?"

"Because we thought it would keep them quiet for a bit."

"Sure," Jelly said sarcastically. "Tumble and Pounc fight quietly. If they aren't making any noise fight then other three are making it for them with their cheering."

The four queenkits, tried to stifle their giggles. Jellylorum rarely used a sarcastic tone, but when she did it was funny for some reason.

"So what did you want Etcetera?" Jelly asked. She knew the kits were laughing at her silently and she wanted it to stop.

"Oh yeah," Etcetera said coming back to earth. She opened her mouth and in one big rush she said. "We had an idea about what to do for Gus's birthday, but Jemi suggested that we run it through you two first."

"Really? An idea for Gus's birthday?" Jelly asked making sure she had heard the hyper kitten correctly.

It was always a good idea to make sure that you heard Etcetera correctly when she talked fast. Last time Jenny and her misheard the hyper kitten, chaos had taken over the junkyard. By time the chaos had been sorted out, the tom kittens had been tied up after a rough game of tag. Rumpleteazer had lost her pearls stolen. Tugger's main had an assortment of bows tied into it, and his belt had been stolen. Also a single love letter had gone into circulation, sending everyone in a frenzy over who truly loved who. By time it was all sorted out, both Jelly and Jenny were tired and swore to listen very carefully to Etcetera when she talked.

Etcetera nodded her head. "Yeah we wanna put on a play for him 'cause we know he loves those kind of things."

Both queens couldn't help but smile, Jelly especially. She wanted her fathers birthday to be perfect, and the kittens idea definitely sounded like the perfect thing to do.

"I think it's a brilliant idea," Jenny said.

Jelly nodded her head. "Yes he'll love it. What play are you doing?"

"it's a surprise," Etcie said.

"yeah she hasn't even told us," said Electra.

"Told you what?"

The queens and the kittens turned around to see Pouncival and the other tomkits standing behind them. Jenny and Jelly had been talking to the queenkits for awhile now, and they were wondering what their conversation was about. The sight of the tomkits set a lightbulb off in Jellylorum's head. '_Maybe this play could be more useful then I thought'_

"Jenny these four can't do this all on their own," she started.

Her friend nodded her head. "Your right."

Jelly smiled. "I know. And the tomkits haven't thought of what to do for Gus's birthday either."

Jenny slowly began to catch onto what her friend was implying.

"Your right they haven't."

None of the young toms like he way the older queens were talking. True they hadn't figured what to do for the older toms birthday, but what were their care takers thinking.

"So don't you think that they should help to girls with their play?" Jelly asked.

Jenny nodded her head. "Yes I do. Boys!"

"Oh no," Tumblebrutus murmured. He knew that tone all to well.

"You five will be helping the girls with their play."

Yelling rose from the unhappy tomkits. Doing a play with girls wasn't their idea of fun. Jenny raised a paw in the air to silence them.

"No arguing. You doing it that's final."

"But Jenny!"

"Pounc I said your doing it!"

The tan and white tom let out a gruff of anger. But he knew that fighting with Jenny and Jelly was useless when they had made up their minds.

"No go on," Jelly said. "A play doesn't happen by itself."

Grumbles arouse from the toms, as they followed Etcetera. She had already declared herself leader, and was now taking the group of kittens to her house to show them the script. The two queens watched them go.

"You know Jelly this was a good idea."

Jelly smiled. "I know. Now I can finally rest a bit without having to breakup fights."

Jenny let out a laugh. "Yeah and now I can concentrate on my lessons and Skimble when he gets home."

The two queens began began padding continuing to talk about what they were going to do with their free time. There was still a lot to do for the party, but a nap was in order first. After all, how often does two queens get a break from rowdy kittens?

**Chapter two is complete. So the queenkits have permission from two of the older cats, and now the tomkits are involved as well. But who's going to be cast as who? And what happens when the older cats realize the play wasn't exactly what they had expected? You'll only find out if you review. **


End file.
